Before the Night
by Keikoda
Summary: Il s'était réveillé sans le moindre souvenir de la veille, à sa grande surprise quelqu'un était dans son lit, cette personne n'était autre que celle qu'il supportait le moins au monde. Et pourtant, il a couché avec. Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de SnK ne m'appartiennent pas et reviennent de droit à Hajime Isayama, seul l'histoire et l'intrigue m'appartient. Bonne lecture
1. Reveille

**L**a lumière du jour l'aveuglait, il protégea ses yeux naturellement avec sa main droite, il fit un mouvement comme s'il y essayait de chasser cette lumière, ce rayon de soleil qui avait traversé les rideaux couleurs bordeaux pour venir le réveiller. Sa respiration était lente et longue, ses tempes lui faisaient atrocement mal, il ferma les yeux pour éviter la lumière et déplaça sa main jusqu'à sa tempe, il voulut faire de même avec son autre main lorsqu'il réalisa que celle-ci était engourdit, il remua légèrement l'épaule : en vain, c'était comme si un poids plus ou moins lourd empêchait son bras de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était encore brouillée par des taches de différentes couleurs que lui avait justement provoqués l'aveuglante lumière, il fixa les deux fenêtres de sa chambre, celles-ci étaient entrouvertes et les minces tissus bougeaient légèrement, cela lui faisait un mal de chien mais il fallait qu'il s'adapte à la lumière du jour.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore entièrement ouverts, et, lorsque sa vue se dégagea enfin il tourna sa tête vers la gauche. Son visage semblait encore endormit et lorsqu'il se tourna, on put voir une griffure sur sa joue, la plaie était refermé mais bien apparente, ses cheveux étaient encore ébouriffés, il se sentait en sueur et son bras gauche le démangeait de plus en plus ainsi que ses tempes qui résonnaient comme un tambour.

C'est alors qu'après une longue seconde d'observation que ses yeux devinrent complètement ronds, son coeur manqua d'un battement et il crut ne plus savoir comment respirer. Il se redressa subitement et arracha d'un geste vif la couverture blanche qui le couvrait, ou plutôt, qui les couvrait.

Premier frisson, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Laissant le reste de la couverture couvrir la partie basse de son corps ainsi que le second, son torse était marqué de différentes griffures et suçons, il dégagea son bras du corps endormit avant de se frotter les yeux maintes et maintes fois, rien à faire, ce n'était pas un rêve tout était réelle.

Deuxième frisson, il était nu dans son lit en présence d'une autre personne, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

Troisième frisson, il voulut connaitre le visage de la personne qui avait dormit à ses côtés.

Il se pencha légèrement par-dessus celle-ci, ses cheveux encore humides à cause de la sueur retombèrent sur son visage, il décala à l'aide de ses doigts une mèche de cheveux ébène qui cachait le visage de la mystérieuse personne.

Quatrième frisson, de toutes les personnes encore existantes sur Terre, pourquoi elle ?

Il se redressa du visage de l'endormie avant d'appuyer le plus fort possible sur ses tempes.

« Merde ! »

Il lâcha ce juron sans trop s'en rendre compte, énervé, il reprit son souffle et essaya de se calmer, il passa sa main sur son visage, se frottant les yeux de son pouce et son index, il se mit à réfléchir, à essayer de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour en arriver là. Mais le fait de ne pas y arriver empira les choses, il lâcha un second juron et se cacha cette fois-ci le visage de ses deux mains, espérant qu'il se réveille en sursaut dans son lit et que tout cela ne soit en réalité, qu'un rêve. Il trouva sa réaction futile et inutile et cessa immédiatement. Il s'assit au bord du lit toujours un morceau de couverture le couvrant quelque peu il se remit à réfléchir le plus calmement possible, néanmoins, son pied droit tapait nerveusement le sol et, la tête baissée les yeux rivés vers le sol, il se mordait le pouce.

_Réfléchit Livaï, putain réfléchit._

Le dit Livaï, caporal-chef connut pour être le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité se retrouvait à paniquer le lendemain d'une nuit dont il n'avait aucun souvenirs, une personne toute aussi nue que lui était dans son lit et dormait paisiblement, une personne qu'il ne pouvait supporter plus de cinq minutes, une personne qui avait le don de l'énerver rien qu'en lui lançant un regard, qui le narguait avec ses putains de dix centimètres en plus.

Cette personne n'était autre que :

Mikasa, Ackerman.

Encore une fois Livaï perdit son sang-froid, il donna alors un coup de pied au sol et se mordit la lèvre, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir des événements d'hier, il regretta son geste lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de gémissement provenir derrière lui, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule voyant que la jeune femme avait légèrement bougé, elle tira sur la couverture une fois, puis deux la troisième fois elle la retira jusqu'au niveau de son bassin. Heureusement -ou malheureusement- pour Livaï, Mikasa était de dos, néanmoins, les yeux bleus océans du caporal-chef s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit les courbes si bien dessinées de son dos et son bassin, il remarqua aussi quelques marques de suçon, preuves irréfutables de la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensembles, mais bordel pourquoi ne se souvenait-il donc de rien ? Il se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait imaginé qu'elle se serait tourné de son côté.

Il se retourna, s'ôta très vite de l'esprit cette pensée et refit face aux deux fenêtres, les rayons avaient complètements pénétrés la pièce, le Soleil était presque complètement levé annonçant les alentours de sept heure. C'était une chambre comme les autres, une chambre basique que possèdent les membres des bataillons d'explorations : Un lit, deux étagères, un bureau. Seulement, contrairement aux autres chambres, celle de Livaï était aussi vide qu'une feuille blanche malgré la propreté et l'éclat de la pièce, elle semblait être sobre voir même triste à regarder, pas la moindre décoration, pas la moindre plante, pas le moindre cadre photo d'un quelconque souvenir, rien, mise à part sa présence humaine ainsi que celle d'Ackerman, sa chambre semblait être morte, surement parce qu'il ne voulait se rappeler de rien de sa vie d'autrefois, sa vie avant qu'il ne décide d'intégrer les bataillons.

Livaï repassa encore une fois sa main sur son visage, lorsque son pouce découvrit anormalement une plaie sur sa joue, il la caressa et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface.


	2. Pacte

Hey ! Pas la peine de vous demander pourquoi les chapitres arrivent si vite, ils sont déjà postés sur mon blog en fait. Je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée de le poster ici (parce que c'est censsé être un OS mais bon xD) histoire de toucher plus de lecteurs fans de ce paring *w* alors, peut-être que si vous c/c quelques lignes de mon recit sur google, il vous trouvera surement mon blog hehe. Et merci à LottiettolrahC pour ce premier commentaire !

[22 heures plus tôt]

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ackerman. Demanda la voix froide du caporal-chef »

**C**'était au petit matin, pendant l'un des rares week-ends ou les membres de l'escouade Livaï avaient le droit à deux jours de repos, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, car au moindre danger avec les titans ils seraient obligés de reprendre du service sur le champ, surtout que, depuis qu'Annie a été remise aux bataillons d'explorations, il fallait avancer dans les recherches le plus vite serait le mieux, mais, à cause des derniers événements, plus des trois-quarts des membres étaient si fatigué qu'on leur accorda ces deux jours de repos, le premier étant passé, ils s'attaquaient au second et dernier.

Lui se tenait à la porte, la main sur le rebord de celle-ci, habillé d'une chemise de nuit grisâtre ainsi que d'un pantalon, des cernes habituelles sous les yeux. Mikasa était dans le couloir du bâtiment où résidaient les personnes comme Livaï n'ayant pas réellement de logement, ils sont une centaine, mais les jours avant les explorations hors des murs une majorité dort ici, simple question de ponctualité.

Elle le regardait du même regard qu'il la fixait : Sans aucunes émotions dans leur visage, comme à leur habitude.

La première chose qui surprit Livaï était qu'on le dérange à une heure pareille la deuxième, que ce soit Mikasa qui vienne le déranger, la troisième, qu'elle était déjà en tenue, sans l'équipement tridimensionnel. Le brun soupira.

« Si tu es venue juste pour. Mikasa ne le laissa pas terminer

-Je ne suis pas venue vous embêter à propos d'Eren, des missions ou autre chose, je sais qu'il va mieux depuis avant-hier. »

Le caporal-chef fronça les sourcils et son air endormit disparut en même temps, il détestait se faire couper la parole, encore plus si c'était par une personne qu'il ne pouvait supporter, il espérait le lui faire comprendre du regard mais celui de la jeune Ackerman était toujours le même, parfois Livaï avait l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre, juste histoire de l'énerver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors. Reprit-il d'un ton sec »

Mikasa hésita intérieurement aux mots qu'elle allait employer, avec un type pareil en face d'elle, la moindre erreur pourrait lui couter un rabaissement, elle marqua une pause sous le regard incrédule de son supérieur, puis reprit d'un air tous naturel :

« J'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service. »

Aucunes réactions, le brun se contentait simplement de continuer de la fixer.

« ...S'il vous plait. Ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel après avoir soupiré. »

Livaï sourit intérieurement, il venait de gagné une bataille mais il ne fallait le montrer, il fallait garder cet air indifférent quoi qu'il arrive, néanmoins son cerveau ne put s'empêcher de se poser un tas de question, la première étant « Pourquoi ?»

Entre eux, c'était une évidence, ils ne se supportaient tous simplement pas, la collaboration entre eux était très difficile à mettre en place, comme lors de la cinquante septième expédition d'exploration lorsque le titan féminin qui se révélait être Annie avait manqué de tuer la jeune Ackerman et fut sauvé de justesse par le caporal-chef, c'était à cause de cette même action que Livaï c'était blessé à la cuisse au moment où son pied avait rencontré le dos de la main du titan il avait senti son muscle le lâcher, sur le coup, il ignorait la douleur et ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour qu'il réalisa qu'à cause du caractère presque égoïste d'une gamine il avait manqué de se déchirer un muscle. Techniquement c'était Mikasa qui avait une dette envers Rivaille et non pas l'inverse, alors, pourquoi lui ?

« Pourquoi devrais-je te rendre un service ?

-Parce que je vous l'ai demandé poliment.

-Mais encore ?

-Vous faites chier. Dès le matin en plus.

-En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui viens réveiller les gens à cinq heures du matin un jour de repos. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes roula des yeux, se prendre la tête avec cette personne un matin n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire pour un réveille, elle soupira avant de reprendre.

« Je vous le revaudrais, promis.

-En quoi consiste ce service ?

-J'ai besoin d'un partenaire d'entraînement.

-Et donc ?

-... Et donc je suis venue vers vous pour vous demander de vous entraîner avec moi.

-Pourquoi moi ? Il répondait du tac au tac sans la laisser finir ses phrases

-On m'a dit que vous êtes aussi puissant à main nue qu'avec les épées, j'avais envie de vérifier ça. »

Mikasa sourit un petit air de défit se dessina sur son visage, même si elle savait qu'il était difficile d'obtenir quelque chose de la part de son supérieur, le provoquer était le meilleur moyen.

Livaï lui, réfléchit, il continuait de fixer les yeux d'Ackerman, tous deux semblaient impassibles, le brun avait beau avoir dix centimètre en moins que la brune, lorsqu'ils se regardaient ainsi, ils étaient tous deux au même niveau.

Il se souvint alors avoir entendu que généralement les partenaires de Mikasa aux entraînements ne s'entraînaient avec elle qu'une fois, une seule et unique fois, puis, ils juraient ne plus jamais vouloir recommencer. Même lors d'un entraînement elle avait manqué de briser le poignet de Connie. Malgré tous, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur, non, Livaï n'avait pas peur au contraire, il y a bien des fois où il aurait voulu pouvoir la gifler de toutes ces forces avant de lui jeter un flot d'insultes, puis il se délectera de sa réaction probablement futile. Mais, au lieu de répondre en la méprisant, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma aussi tôt, un mot s'en échappa.

« Non. »

Quelle froideur, cette réponse était aussi sèche que le désert.

« Pourquoi ? Rétorqua la fille aux cheveux de jais presque surprise par une telle réponse

-Parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec une gamine telle que toi, Ackerman. »

Mikasa marqua une pause, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle inclina légèrement la tête vers son supérieur avant de reprendre sur son air de défi.

« Oh je vois, vous n'en avez pas, vous avez donc peur d'affronter la gamine que je suis à un simple entrainement ? »

De la provocation à l'état pure et dure. Néanmoins, le visage du caporal-chef resta aussi impassible que de la roche, il lui fit comprendre par le regard qu'il ne cédera pas à de tels provocations, ça serait comme perdre tout un match face à la personne qu'il supporte le moins. Mais Mikasa continuait de le fixer le défiant du regard, et il se sentit soudainement plus petit, encore plus que d'habitude, elle lui montra qu'elle avait besoin de se pencher pour atteindre le même niveau que ses yeux. Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Livaï, ce n'était que dix centimètres, mais dix centimètres qui faisaient toute la différence.

Ce qui lui avait pris de répondre suite à cette provocation ? Ce putain de sourire provocateur qui se dessinait petit à petit sur le visage de la jeune subordonnée.

« Très bien, j'accepte. »

La jeune femme se redresse légèrement, fière d'avoir réussie à le—

« A une condition. »

Et il sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il vu les sourcils d'Ackerman se froncer. Appuyant son épaule ainsi que tous le poids de son corps contre le rebord de la porte, il reprit en croisant les bras à son tour.

« Tu disais me rendre un service en retour n'est-ce pas ? »

Mikasa grogna, elle s'attendait déjà au pire.

« Si d'ici une heure tu arrives à nettoyer le garde-manger de la cantine alors peut-être accepterais-je de m'entrainer avec toi ... à prendre ou à laisser »

En fait, c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour faire ce que Livaï voulait faire depuis maintenant des semaines : Nettoyer le putain de garde-manger. En effet, d'après ces sources –la nourriture elle-même—on pouvait deviner que cet endroit devait surement être très mal entretenu, poussiéreux et minable à voir. Le maniaque de l'hygiène aurait aimé voir cette pièce enfin propre pour avoir de la bouffe enfin bonne, manque de temps. Mais, il ne laissera pas cette chance lui glisser entre les doigts, surtout qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus la jeune Ackerman réaliser une quelconque tâche ménagère, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas bonne pour ce genre de chose ? Peu importe, elle fera ce qu'il lui dira de faire en échange de l'entraînement.

La jeune femme grogna mais ne protesta pas, elle plissa légèrement des yeux comme si elle essayait de lire en ceux du caporal-chef, impossible, ce type était un mystère tout entier.

Mikasa a fini par accepter, et, comme pour signer un pacte elle tendit sa main vers celle du jeune homme, celui-ci baissa ses yeux vers sa main, elle avait la peau si claire sans pour autant avoir la peau d'un fantôme, sa peau paraissait si douce. Il releva ses yeux ensuite vers le visage de la jeune femme, elle retira sa main et claqua de la langue.

En même temps, ça paraissait stupide : ils ne s'étaient encore jamais échangé une poignée de main et ils n'allaient surement pas commencer aujourd'hui. Il fut tout de même curieux de connaitre la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, juste un petit contacte pour voir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle ne paraît, il s'ôta très vite cette idée de la tête.

_Oye, on parle d'Ackerman là._

En finissant par sortir de ses pensées devenues soudainement presque perverses, il remarqua que la jeune femme était en train de le dévisager, ses yeux bleus plissé comme si elle était en train de d'essayer de deviner ce à quoi il pensait il y a plus d'une seconde, à son tour de claquer de la langue.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, à dans une heure. Finit-elle par dire comme pour conclure la fin de leur discussion »

Et ce fut d'un mouvement fluide qu'elle fit dos à son supérieur et s'en alla vers la gauche de là où elle venait pour aller dans le sous-sol du bâtiment et trouver le garde-manger d'un pas nonchalant, ses bottes brunes résonnant dans tous le couloir où dormaient encore les autres personnes.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient sans que l'un ne veuille tuer l'autre.

En fait.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient.


	3. Début de l'entraînement

« **D**éjà ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le caporal-chef

-Oui, déjà. Répondit-elle en imitant son étonnement sur le dernier mot prononcé»

Le même lieu, la même scène, seuls changements : Livaï était habillé de l'uniforme.

Il soupira en croisant les bras et fronça ses sourcils

« Tu n'as pas triché j'espère.

-Non. Répondit Mikasa tous naturellement »

Son froncement s'accentua il eut une arrière-pensée mais préféra la garder pour lui, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait rempli la moitié du contrat et qu'il allait être au tour de Livaï de faire la même chose. Il fit un pas à l'extérieur de sa chambre, jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier encore une fois si tous était parfaitement dans l'ordre, il claqua de la langue comme s'il aurait aimé pour une fois la voir en désordre. Il voulait gagner du temps, il serait capable de faire n'importe quel corvée du moment qu'il ne se trouverait pas dans la même pièce qu'Ackerman.

« Dépêchez-vous. Fit la jeune femme qui était déjà à quelques pas maintenant de son capitaine

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre. Répondit-il en fermant lentement la porte »

« Vous ne voulez pas vérifier mon travail ? Demanda-t-elle »

Ils avançaient dans le bâtiment désormais en plein éveil, les derniers soldats voulant profiter encore un peu de leurs quelques minutes de sommeil furent contraints de se lever et partir à la chasse, d'autres iront accomplir des corvées et encore d'autres se contenteront de commencer leur journée.

Ils n'étaient plus les seuls à marcher dans le bâtiment, d'ailleurs, cela en surpris plus d'un de les voir, ces deux-là, marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs visages toujours sans aucunes émotions lisibles, on ne pouvait deviner ce à quoi pensait l'autre.

Lorsque la question de sa subornée parvint aux oreilles du brun, Livaï préféra d'abord répondre au salut d'un des membres des bataillons.

« Bonjour caporal-chef. Fit le plus poliment possible un jeune blond. »

Il plaça sa main droite sur son cœur, l'autre derrière son dos, et salua fièrement le caporal-chef

« Bonjour. Répondit simplement celui-ci »

Il remarqua alors un regard autre que celui qu'il attendait se poser sur lui, il leva les yeux vers la silhouette à côté de lui.

« Ah ! Bonjour Mme. Ackerman. Se rattrapa-t-il en la saluant de nouveau »

Une fois que le jeune membre reprit son chemin en souhaitant une agréable journée aux deux personnes. Pour Mikasa Le fait qu'il ait préféré répondre en premier au jeune blond plutôt qu'à sa question eu pour effet d'irriter celle-ci. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Pas besoin, et puis, la nourriture me le dira bien… mais je te préviens Ackerman, si le travail n'a pas été correctement fait, ce ne sera pas seulement le garde-manger que tu nettoieras. Il sous-entendait quelque chose dans sa phrase. »

Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé par le discours tout aussi ennuyeux de son supérieur, finalement, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne lui réponde pas du tout.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, après être descendus au rez-de chaussez et avoir fait coulisser une grande porte, ils arrivèrent à la salle d'entraînement, étonnement vide.

Ce fut Mikasa qui fit coulisser la porte à sa droite, la pièce était plutôt grande, dégagé, clair, les murs étaient blancs, les poteaux maintenant la construction bruns ou chocolats, le sol était un parquet craquant mais pas cassant, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était celle de la sueur et de l'effort. L'odeur qu'allait bientôt sentir celui qui détestait la saleté, il pesta. Dieu, ce que Livaï détestait s'entraîner, encore plus dans un espace fermé.

Près d'un mur se trouvait une lignée de bancs, sur le premier quelques serviettes rapidement empiler, de façon bâclées, Mikasa s'apprêtait déjà à anticiper sa remarque

« Tch' même pas capable de nous procurer des serviettes propres. Grogna-t-il en en jetant une par-dessus son épaule, celle-ci retomba sur la pile »

Et comme par magie il reçut quelque chose dans la figure, de sa main il retira ce qu'il sentait être aussi doux que le coton et constata qu'il tenait une serviette blanche, blanche et propre.

« En voilà une, mais pour l'instant, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en aurez besoin, on n'a pas encore commencé. Souligna Mikasa ennuyé par ses troubles de l'hygiène »

Il ne l'écoutait même plus, ses yeux et son esprit étaient concentré sur cette serviette, il l'apporta encore une fois à son visage et en huma le parfum, c'était un parfum différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu sentir jusque-là, il ne pouvait décrire si c'était le parfum d'un fruit ou d'une plante. Ça sentait bon, tous simplement. Livaï avait l'impression d'être soudainement soulever par un nuage invisible, un nuage, blanc qui sentait aussi bon que la serviette sous son nez

Est-ce son odeur ?... Non, c'est simplement l'odeur d'une serviette… mais alors…pourquoi sent-t-elle différemment de toutes les autres ?

Il descendit de son nuage et refit surface à la réalité lorsqu'il la vit répéter pour la troisième fois

« Tournez-vous, je vais me changer. »

Elle allait se- quoi ?

Il obéit et fit dos à la jeune Ackerman trop surpris pour lui faire prendre en compte le fait qu'elle venait encore de lui donner un ordre, chose que détestait déjà de base le jeune homme, mais plus si cela venait d'un subordonné, et encore plus si c'était Mikasa qui donnait l'ordre. Non, il était trop surpris de se rendre compte qu'il était en train d'humer la serviette de la personne qu'il supportait le moins et qu'il avait apprécié l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Néanmoins dans la confusion, le caporal-chef ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

« Tu aurais pu te changer avant que l'on arrive ici. »

Il entendit un cliquetis, surement les ceintures qu'elle était en train de retirer

« Je suis venue m'entraîner ici hier soir, lorsque je me suis changer parce que j'étais seule j'ai oublié mes vêtements, je pensais les avoir perdue d'ailleurs. Elle marqua une pose en même temps qu'elle ramassait son haut et son short qui étaient étalés au sol. Aujourd'hui je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils étaient en fait ici. Termina-t-elle »

Livaï lui, trouvait cela anormal qu'une jeune femme ait le culot de se changer derrière son caporal-chef, et ce, sans la moindre peur qu'il puisse se retourner à tous moment. Il continua donc cette petite partie de remarques.

« Tu n'as donc pas peur que je me retourne ? »

Il entendit un bruit commun à ceux que font les pantalons lorsqu'on les retire

« Non, pourquoi ? Le devrais-je ? La fin de sa phrase fut couverte à cause du haut qu'elle enfilait

-Non. Répondit trop simplement le jeune homme, il garda son autre phrase pour lui. »

Un silence fut.

« J'ai finis. »

Livaï se retourna enfin, il pensait la trouver dans une tenue banale mais la laissant être à l'aise pour se battre au lieu de cela la tenue qu'elle portait le laisser découvrir une autre face cachée de la jeune femme, une face si bien caché et dont il vient seulement de se rendre compte : Son corps.

En effet, ce n'était pas le simple short s'arrêtant au-dessus du genou sombre et violet ainsi que le haut en débardeur s'arrêtant au niveau de ses côtes qui allaient arranger les choses : Voilà maintenant que le caporal-chef Livaï qui s'attardait un peu trop sur les formes de la jeune Ackerman, et ce, le cachant derrière son regard impassible.

« Bon, on commence. »

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était partit au centre de la salle. Livaï lui, se donna une claque intérieurement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Tout d'abord son odeur et maintenant son corps ? Il devenait fou.

« Vous êtes lents caporal. Soupira à mi-voix Mikasa

-Je t'ai entendue. Il la rejoint au centre

-Tant mieux…Vous comptez me combattre ainsi ? Elle désigna du doigt sa tenue, en particulier les ceintures »

Livaï soupira, et regarde sa tenue, puis celle de Mikasa, puis encore une fois la sienne. Il soupira et retira sa veste brune, puis déboucla les ceintures et les retira rapidement. Il se stoppa soudainement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose, il réfléchit…il leva discrètement ses yeux océans vers sa subordonnée puis finalement, il décida de continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire : Il retira sa chemise laissant à découvert son torse nu et musclé. Un léger mais percevable frisson le parcourut, ne sachant d'où il venait il partit enroula les ceintures pour les accrocher au crochet fixé au-dessus des bancs. Puis il plia ses vêtements et les déposa sur un banc juste à côté des vêtements négligés de la jeune Ackerman. C'était plus fort que lui

Il ne put s'empêcher de les plier correctement.

Livaï entendit un long soupire parvenir à ses oreilles, il grogna, il n'aurait même pas dut, alors que lui avait pris la peine de plier ses putains de vêtements elle le remerciait en lui faisant sous-entendre le retard qu'il avait pris. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement et n'avaient toujours pas commencé.

Il revint au centre de la salle.

Mikasa passa son bras droit autour de son épaule gauche et avec l'autre bras appuya sur son coude, elle commençait l'échauffement, elle fit de même avec l'autre bras, sautilla sur place, elle finit par s'arrêter au bout de cinq bonds et plaça ses poings devant son visage. Un devant son menton l'autre un peu plus loin. Etonnement, son air je-m'en-foutiste avait soudainement disparut et avait laissé place à un air de défis, un petit sourire sur son visage, elle fit un léger mouvement de tête dégageant une mèche noire de son visage.

« Alors ? Elle plaça une seconde mèche derrière son oreille

-Commençons. Fit le caporal-chef les bras croisés »

Contrairement à elle qui semblait surexcité de pouvoir enfin se battre contre un adversaire à sa hauteur, enfin… avec dix centimètres de moins. Lui était calme comme à son habitude, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment.


	4. Fight

**Hey ! S-Lay-L : Attention à ne pas spoil les autres xD voui voui, mais y'a plein de théories qui expliquent qu'ils ne sont pas forcément liés par le sang et que les Ackerman sont en fait une sorte de clan ~ Hehe Livai est peut-être petit mais il en a une gr- non je m'arrête la, je ne finirais pas cette phrase xD Pour moi les deux couples les plus "banals" comme tu dis sont le EreRi et le EreMika (je n'aime pas le yaoi :pastaper:, mais je trouve mignon Eren et Mikasa ensemble c: ) Merci pour tes avis **

**à noté que je suis un caca pour décrire les scènes de combats D: (et que je suis très mal à l'aise pour la mise en page de mes chapitres, je n'arrive pas à insérer les traits de séparation .)**

**S**ilence de mort, à l'extérieur une feuille morte se décrocha de sa branche naturellement et se posa au sol. Ainsi tous commença.

Mikasa bondit sur son adversaire, espérant ne lui laisser aucune chance de réagir elle brandit son bras droit, serrant son poing, non, ce n'était surement pas parce qu'il était son supérieur qu'elle allait lui faire une fleur.

Livaï lui, ne trouva mieux que d'esquiver le poing de la jeune femme en penchant sa tête vers la gauche toujours en gardant ses bras croisés. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était surpris de voir la brune lui sauter dessus. En fait, il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il se battait contre la jeune Ackerman, celle qui vaut plus de cent soldats réunis. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu au corps à corps.

« Vous comptez rester les bras croisés ainsi ? Dit Mikasa sur un ton de défis, intérieurement elle était furieuse de l'avoir raté et qui plus est, qu'il avait aussi facilement esquivé son coup.

-…Qui sait ? Finit par répondre le caporal »

Et, sans plus attendre, alors que Mikasa venait de retomber sur son pied droit, gardant son élan, elle pivota et refit face à son supérieur, elle lut sur son visage qu'il ne s'y attendait pas…pas le moins du monde.

Seconde tentative de coup de poing, cette fois-ci finit la rigolade, le brun décroisa ses bras et tout en esquivant de la même manière que tout à l'heure il saisit son poing dans sa main droite, maintenant qu'il savait comment elle agissait, il préparait déjà la contre-attaque, seul problème : Il avait devant lui une jeune femme qui ne lâcherait rien. L'Ackerman lança son autre poing, réaction futile, Livaï le para en le saisissant ainsi, elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses mains maintenant sous l'emprise du caporal-chef il profita de l'occasion et d'un coup de pied, balaya la jeune femme qui perdit son équilibre et tomba, il lâcha ses mains au passage.

« C'est tous ? Il fit mine d'être étonné »

Elle qui était surexcité il y a quelques secondes.

La voilà maintenant au sol, furieuse contre elle-même, il avait réussi à la faire tomber sans pour autant avoir contre-attaqué, elle se releva aussitôt pas une seconde de plus elle allait rester à même le parquet.

« Fermez-la et battez-vous.

-C'est ce que je fais. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Livaï qui s'élança, et, sans une once de compassion donna un violent coup dans le ventre de Mikasa, celle-ci émit un petit cri et manqua de s'effondrer une deuxième fois, elle plia ses jambes, cet enflure n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau alors elle non plus. Mikasa saisit le bras du caporal-chef, ainsi elle allait le tirer vers lui, feinter et lui donner un coup de pied. Elle exécuta ses mouvements. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'élargirent lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Trop tard.

Mikasa avait déjà donné son coup lorsqu'il avait compris, elle avait pu lui rendre un coup presque identique au sien, seul différence qui irritait Mikasa, contrairement à elle lui n'était pas tombé et tenait encore très bien sur ses jambes. Alors, dans une graine de folie elle lança son autre jambe au niveau de son visage cette-fois. Livaï assez intelligent pour comprendre, il se protégea à l'aide de son avant-bras qui bloqua la jambe de la jeune femme.

Une sueur froide traversa le dos de la brune lorsqu'elle devina ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Le caporal-chef saisit son pied, maintenant qu'elle était en déséquilibre c'était le bon moment, la bonne occasion.

Non.

Encore une fois, Mikasa profita de l'élan et tel une sorte de Ninja ramena son pied au sol, tournoya dans l'autre sens dans un saut tandis que son autre jambe se préparait au second coup. Dans le bruit sourd que ses mouvement faisaient c'était comme si elle venait d'exécuter un mouvement de danse passé au ralentit, ses cheveux volaient à l'opposé de ses mouvements, les dents serrés, les sourcils froncés. Livaï aurait pu jurer à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu la même expression que lorsqu'Annie sous forme de titan avait capturé Eren …

Livaï réfléchissait trop. Il se protégea au dernier moment mais malgré ça perdit l'équilibre et fléchit les jambes jusqu'à faire quelques pas de côté tellement le coup était fort.

_Merde._

Mais il n'était toujours pas tombé. Et donc, Mikasa n'en avait pas terminé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les deux haletaient, mais ils n'avaient pas assez de temps pour respirer car à chaque coup reçus ou donnés ils retenaient leur souffle. Aucuns des deux ne voulait s'avouer vaincus, en même temps, qui le ferait ? Ils étaient les deux soldats les plus puissants de l'humanité. Abandonner serait comme capituler face à un titan et ça, jamais ils ne le feraient. C'était un entraînement, certes, mais une bataille reste une bataille et à chaque combat il y aura toujours un gagnant, comme un perdant. L'odeur de la sueur était plus forts qu'au début, à chaque mouvement ou geste des gouttelettes s'envolaient du visage de l'autre, la sueur au front, ils n'avaient pas le temps de l'essuyer et ne pensaient qu'à battre l'autre. Même le caporal-chef n'y aurait jamais crus, cet entraînement lui plaisait, il admirait d'une certaine manière la ténacité de la jeune femme alors qu'il dominait le match depuis qu'il avait reçu ce coup de pied.

Finalement, la jeune Ackerman ré-exécuta les mêmes coups que lors du début du combat.

Il attrapa ses deux poings de la même manière que tout à l'heure, Mikasa en rage ne voulait accepter de tomber une deuxième fois

« Et maintenant quoi ? Demanda Livaï d'un air hautain et méprisant

-…Et maintenant… Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.»

Elle n'arrivait à compléter ses phrases, trop préoccupé à réfléchir comment elle se sortirait de cette situation.

Mikasa ouvrit ses poings et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, ainsi elle poussa sur ses jambes, son but était de le faire tomber, de gagner… de gagner en le faisant tomber. En temps normal, Mikasa aurait facilement put repousser le nabot qui avec ses dix centimètres en moins n'était pas censé pouvoir lui résister d'où il sortait cette force dans ses bras ? Elle exécuta un mouvement de recul.

Merde, il en était arrivé jusqu'à la faire reculer.

« Et maintenant quoi ? On aurait juré qu'un sourire c'était dessiné sur son visage l'espace d'une seconde. »

Et exactement de la même manière que tout à l'heure, le maniaque de l'hygiène balaya d'un revers de pied les jambes maintenant affaiblies de la jeune Ackerman.

Elle allait encore tomber ? Non, car elle se tenait fermement aux mains de son supérieur, et grâce à cela si elle en venait à tomber une deuxième fois, il tombera avec elle.

Elle le tira vers lui alors qu'elle perdait son équilibre, s'en fut de même pour Livaï qui ne réalisa que trop tard sa négligence.

Sauf que, Mikasa ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Livaï en profite pour prendre encore plus le dessus car il tomba sur elle, à califourchon, toujours ses doigts emmêlés dans les siens, ses mains étaient à plat contre le sol prés de sa tête. Encore un peu sonné du choc de son crâne contre le parquet, ce ne fut qu'après une longue seconde qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était encore tombée. Ils respiraient tous deux bruyamment, quitte à être dans une mauvaise posture, autant en profiter pour reprendre.

Son visage était prés et à la fois éloigné du sien, les cheveux corbeaux de Livaï étaient aplatis à cause de la sueur, une goutte en glissa d'une de ses mèches noires, puis se faufila sur sa joue pour finir par disparaître sous son menton. Il observait, non, il admirait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, elle était à moitié allongé son haut de débardeur ne couvrant que la moitié de son torse et ainsi laissant vue à ses abdos, il l'avait remarqué dès le début, et ça l'avait d'ailleurs surpris de voir une femme musclé tel que Mikasa. Puis ses yeux remontèrent pour trouver le visage plein de fureur de la jeune femme. Ses jambes presque croisées autour de sa taille elle était vulnérable et lui était celui qui l'a rendait ainsi. Cela avait pour effet de le faire sourire intérieurement car il savait, Livaï savait que sa futur réaction sera surement futile, gamine et amusante à voir, la preuve étant qu'elle essayait avec ce qui lui restait de force dans les bras pour décollé ses mains du sol, en vain.

« Abandonne Ackerman. »

Oh Dieu, que nenni, jamais elle n'abandonnera.

Retournement de situation.

Soudain, quelque chose le poussa, d'un coup, il avait senti les jambes de la jeune Ackerman s'être soudainement serré contre lui, c'était ça. Elle en avait profité pour s'en servir d'appui et retourner la situation maintenant inversé, c'était Mikasa qui avait l'avantage, elle planait au-dessus de lui, sans pour autant crier victoire car elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait gagné, il fallait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, qu'on ne plaisante pas avec Mikasa Ackerman.

« Je suis forte. » Avait-elle dit en même temps de le retourner.

Maintenant que c'était elle qui était à califourchon sur lui, elle voulait gagner une fois pour toute.

« Prouve-le. » Avait simplement répondu Livaï, toujours sans qu'aucune émotions le trahissait.

Livaï s'attendait à tous, à tous, sauf à ça.

Lorsqu'elle pencha son visage sur le sien, il ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ça être une bonne chose ou mauvaise. Elle s'était emparer des lèves de son caporal sans sa permission, et de ses dents elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieur qu'elle mordit doucement au début puis appuya soudainement, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la repoussait, elle se releva brusquement, pour le moment, elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle venait de faire, pour elle, c'était un acte de contre-attaque, c'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, ses bras et ses jambes étaient bloqués par l'étreinte du brun.

« J'ai gagné. Se venta-t-elle fièrement toujours ignorante de son acte. »

_Dois-je m'en plaindre ?_

Une longue seconde de vide passe, une seconde qui avait paru éternel pour les deux soldats.

« Qu'est-ce que—S'étonna elle-même la jeune Ackerman …J-je viens de faire ?

-Je me pose la question aussi. Répondit froidement le caporal. »


	5. Panique

**Hey ! avec un peut de retard mais pardonnez-moi disons que j'ai été occupé ces derniers temps, d'autant plus que j'ai de plus en plus de pression et comme un mauvais présentement pour le chapitre 65 du manga qui sort bientôt je sens que je vais avoir droit à ce que je ne veux pas voir D:**

**Aussi merci pour tous vos commentaires héhéhé ça me fait très plaisirs 8D**

**S-Lay L : J'ai appris 2 choses en lisant ton commentaire : 1. Je suis donc la seule qui s'amuse et prend du plaisirs à lire les commentaires des fanfictions des autres 2. Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas du tous aimer le RoyEd xD et merci huhu ~**

**Littlecookie25 : Merci xD ça me fait plaisirs de savoir que j'ai rendue addict quelqu'un c:**

**Aux invités : Merci pour vos encouragement c:**

**Je vous préviens néanmoins que cette partie / ce chapitre est ****_vide_**** et presque ****_inintéressant_****, comme je suis une fille très indécise je modifie le cours de mon histoire à tord et à travers d'ailleurs j'ai modifié la fin du 3ème j'avais oublié d'y ajouter un détail très important c: j'espère que vous me pardonnez ;_;**

* * *

><p><strong> U<strong>ne couleur vive rouge monta rapidement à ses joues alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre elle-même ce qu'elle venait de faire. Était-ce bien ? Mal ? Tous ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle venait d'embrasser son supérieur oui mais c'était un acte de défense de contre-attaque non ?

Alors que son cerveau était figé ses jambes lui ordonnèrent de faire un quelconque mouvement, de bouger, de s'en allez le plus loin possible de cet homme. Alors lentement tout en tremblotant sa main couvrant sa bouche elle s'enfuit à reculons laissant le caporal-chef toujours allongé au sol il fixait encore la porte par laquelle venait de s'enfuir sa subordonné, la goutte de sang s'était étalé et avait formé une sorte de tache puisque le visage de la jeune Ackerman était contre le sien. Lui aussi n'en savait pas plus qu'elle sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tch' elle a encore oublié ses vêtements. Maugréa-t-il en se redressant »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être gêné pour lui-même lorsqu'il a vu la forme qu'avait pris le haut de son pantalon il lâcha un juron contre lui-même s'insultant intérieurement tout en essuyant d'un revers de main sa joue taché par son sang il grogna encore elle avait réussis à le blesser.

Livaï entendit plusieurs bruits de pas provenant de l'extérieur de la salle et qui se dirigeaient tous droit vers celle-ci. Le caporal-chef se releva et se rhabilla rapidement lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule voyant les vêtements que la jeune Ackerman avait oublié il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir lorsqu'il repensa à l'évènement qui s'était produit entre eux.

La porte coulissa brutalement dans un hurlement commun aux oreilles du jeune homme, devant celle-ci se tenaient Jean, Armin ainsi que Sasha et Connie. Ils admettaient avoir été surpris de trouver leur supérieur à un tel endroit, seul, il marchait machinalement vers la porte désormais ouverte son habituel air las et indifférent au visage. Tous le saluèrent le plus courtoisement soit-il les yeux fermés le laissant prioritaire au passage de la porte tous se dégagèrent vers sa gauche sauf Armin qui se décala vers sa droite.

Ainsi ils le laissèrent passer, Livaï ne répondit même pas à leur saluts. Lorsqu'Armin rouvrit les yeux il remarqua étrangement des vêtements n'appartenant surement pas au caporal-chef qu'il tenait sous son bras droit. Le blond aurait juré même avoir vu le visage de celui-ci déglutir chose étonnante que ne faisait Livaï que lorsqu'il tombait sur des endroits très mal entretenus et sales, de plus, son visage était marqué par des traces de coup et…une griffure ?

Lorsque le chef d'escouade passa les jeunes soldats se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la salle, Jean remarqua qu'Armin était toujours à la porte fixant le chemin par lequel était passé son caporal.

« Hey Armin qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ?

-Ah euh rien, j'avais juste l'impression que le caporal-chef Livaï … »

Si Armin évoquait sa pensé à haute voix devant son ami fou amoureux de l'asiatique il le regrettera surement, surtout qu'il n'était pas encore sur de ce qu'il avançait.

« Qu'il …. ? Dit Jean agacé de voir le blond autant réfléchir

-Qu'il était plus expressif. Finit par mentir à moitié le meilleur ami d'Eren

-Mais oui bien sûr. Ironisa Jean fatigué de la petite tête blonde. Arrête de trop réfléchir tu finiras par en perdre tes cheveux ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment en rejoignant le reste du groupe »

* * *

><p>Elle s'était battue contre son caporal-chef, elle avait gagné contre son caporal-chef.<p>

Mais, elle avait embrassé son caporal-chef. Elle avait gagné en l'embrassant ? Mikasa avait cédé à ses pulsions, des pulsions dont elle ne connaissait même pas la nature. Donc elle avait perdue. Mikasa avait perdu un combat face à elle-même.

La jeune soldate s'était rapidement réfugié dans sa chambre là-bas au moins elle sera tranquille et personne ne viendra la déranger elle pourrait réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui s'était produit dans la salle d'entraînement.

Adossé contre la porte qu'elle avait pris soin de fermer encore choqué d'elle-même, choqué qu'elle ait embrassé son supérieur, qu'elle ait mordue sa lèvre inférieur. Mais le pire n'était pas ça. Le pire était qu'elle avait apprécié, oui, Mikasa avait apprécié la sensation légère de ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce n'était qu'un court instant avant qu'elle lui ait mordue la lèvre mais elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait senti. Contrairement à tous ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, les lèvres de Livaï étaient douces, aussi douce que la peau d'une pêche. Impossible à croire si en croyait le visage impassible et ses lèvres presque vides de couleurs et pourtant elle s'était jeté sur ses lèvres comme un chat sur une souris.

Le reste de la journée passa doucement, le calme régnait dans le bâtiment, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Une majorité de soldat profitaient de l'après-midi calme pour dormir et rattraper les heures de sommeil manquantes presque personne n'y échappa même Mikasa avait fini par s'endormir, habituellement elle restait auprès d'Eren qui lui, reprenait toujours de ses forces. Chose qui surprit le jeune demi-titan lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami blond entrer dans sa chambre portant son repas au lieu de sa sœur Adoptif. Eren ne put s'empêcher alors de questionner Armin

« Tu n'as pas vus Mikasa ? Demanda le demi-titan en s'adossant correctement pour prendre dans ses mains le plateau de nourriture

-Hm, non, pas de la journée. Répondit le blond en s'asseyant sur le tabouret près du lit d'Eren

-Moi non plus, c'est bizarre d'habitude elle passe la journée avec moi. »

Certes cela inquiétait presque Eren qui connaissait sa sœur adoptif comme surprotectrice tellement que c'était souvent le motif principal de leur discordes mais le fait de ne pas la voir lui apporter le repas du soir était quelque chose de … surprenant, cela voulait-il dire que Mikasa avait dorénavant assez confiance et c'était rendue-compte qu'Eren n'était plus un enfant et qu'il pouvait voler de ses propres ailles ?

« En fait… Commença Armin hésitant »

A cette reprise de parole, Eren avala le morceau de son pain avant de hocher la tête signe qu'il l'écoutait, néanmoins ses yeux étaient concentré sur sa soupe qu'il entamait.

Le jeune blond hésita, voyant son meilleur ami distrait par la nourriture s'il lui expliquait ce qu'il avait cru voir ce matin cela déstabiliserais surement Eren.

« Oui je t'écoute Armin. Dit Eren entre deux bouchées croyant que son ami n'avait pas remarqué son hoché de tête

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre ce matin…à la salle d'entraînement. Reprit le jeune Arlet toujours réfléchissant à ce qui était bon de dire ou non »

Une étincelle jaillît des yeux du demi-titan, il était d'un naturel curieux surtout si cela avait un rapport avec les membres de son ancienne brigade d'entraînement, des scénarios fusèrent dans son esprit. Jean s'était fait humilié part Sasha ? Sasha s'était fait dessus ?

« Vas-y ! Dis-moi Armin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est qui qui s'est fait humilié aujourd'hui ? Il bombarda son ami d'enfance de questions toujours en enchainant les bouchés de pains et les culières de soupe

-Et bien… c'est à propos de Mikasa et du caporal-chef Livaï. Finit par répondre le jeune soldat une main derrière la tête mal à l'aise. »

Eren manqua de s'étouffer et ses poumons l'avertissaient qu'ils allaient ressortir. Le brun toussa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant qu'il se martèle la poitrine pour faire passer correctement la nourriture qu'il avait mal avalée. Armin ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami s'étouffe il paniqua donc agitant ses bras comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui aussi lui taper le dos.

Le jeune demi-titan finis par avaler le morceau de pain autrefois coincé dans sa trachée

« QUOI ?! Mikasa et le caporal-chef Livaï se sont battus ?! Qui à ga—

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, ils ne se sont pas battus, je t'ai dit que je n'ai même pas vus Mikasa de la journée ! C'est encore plus bizarre… »

Eren s'était remis à fixer son repas, il s'était soudainement calmé lorsqu'Armin lui a affirmé le contraire de ce qu'il pensait s'être passé. Le jeune blond prit son inspiration pendant que son ami d'enfance buvait une gorgé d'eau

« Le caporal-chef Livaï portait les vêtements de Mikasa, je l'ai vu lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle pendant que nous entrions. »

Eren ne s'étouffa pas cette fois-ci, il recracha simplement et involontairement l'eau qui était dans sa bouche, il fallait s'y attendre.

« T'es pas sérieux ?! J'y comprends rien moi en plus ! Explique-moi ! Cria presque Eren confus. »

Au même moment la porte vola dans un éclat, s'ouvrant dans un énorme claquement une personne en surgit : Livaï. Il avait rapidement avancé dans la pièce balayant rapidement du regard celle-ci cherchant du regard si la personne qu'il cherchait était présente. Il semblait être absent comme d'habitude il avait agi comme si cela paraissait normal alors qu'il n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre. Peut lui importait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, le principal était qu'il _la_ trouve. Ce fut le jeune demi-titan qui prit en premier la parole autant surpris que son meilleur ami.

« C-Caporal-chef… Dit à mi-voix Eren en même temps que ses yeux le suivaient du regard

-Où est-elle ? »

Cette question avait été prononcé dans un grognement comme s'il était sure de la trouver ici et il continuait de scruter la pièce espérant la voir dans un coin.

De leur côté, les deux jeunes soldats étaient complètement abasourdis, ils ne comprenaient pas le sens et le but de cette ï demandait ou était-elle, mais de qui parlait-il ? Finalement Armin et Eren s'échangèrent un regard complice malgré l'hésitation, ils semblaient avoir compris que finalement quelque chose avait dut se passer entre lui et leur amie asiatique. Néanmoins pour en être sur Armin questionna

« De qui parlez-vous caporal ?

-Ackerman. Où est Ackerman. Redemanda le chef d'escouade en posant son regard sur les deux amis. Tu ne l'as pas vus de la journée Eren, si ? »

Livaï avait posé cette question inutile pour éviter les soupçons bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le matin elle était venue à sa chambre ensuite envoyé nettoyer le garde-manger en échange de l'entraînement qu'ils ont pratiqué.

« N…Non caporal

-Moi non plus. Dit Armin anticipant la futur question de son supérieur »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, il s'apprêtait à questionner un peu plus les deux soldats, le problème était que cela aurait éveillé leurs soupçons surtout que l'un d'eux était présent lorsque Livaï était sorti de la salle d'entraînement et puis, avec cette petite tête blonde intelligente et ce brun trop curieux les questions n'allaient pas tarder à s'imposer et Livaï ne voulait pas y répondre. Non, il ne voulait pas expliquer à son frère adoptif et à son meilleur ami qu'il s'était fait embrassé par Mikasa. Voyant que les deux jeunes anciens membres de la cent-quatrième brigade d'entraînement s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la bouche il les devança. Il fallait parler intelligemment, surtout qu'avec ce petit blond qu'était Armin il pouvait facilement lire entre les lignes.

« Très bien, si vous la voyez, faites-moi signe j'ai à lui parler. »

Encore une fois Eren et Armin s'échangèrent un regard, Eren fit un mouvement de la tête. Ils regardaient leur caporal-chef s'en allez quand le jeune brun prit la parole interpellant son supérieur.

« Excusez-moi caporal mais … Sa voix était hésitante, il fallait qu'il forme correctement sa phrase, il savait queLivaï n'aimait pas que l'on lui pose trop de questions »

Le dit caporal-chef fut contraint de se stopper dans sa marche, son pied droit resta sur la pointe de ses bottes, d'un mouvement fluide il se retourna fixant d'un air las les deux jeunes soldats, ce regard était suffisant pour lui donner la parole

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire à Mikasa ?... En panique il jeta un regard à Armin qui lui fit reprendre confiance. Je pourrais lui faire passer le mot…»

Coincé, Livaï était coincé.


	6. Elle m'a embrassé

**Et bien ! que dire que dire ! Juste un grand merci à Layla Riri, personne avec qui je discute maintenant sur mon blog je vous conseille vraiment de me rejoindre dessus, je me sens plus proche de mes lecteurs là-bas qu'ici ~ **

**Aussi que mes doutes ont été confirmés sur le chapitre 65 de SnK mais aeyughbjkhgrjkljh *meurs***

**Partie 6, disons que je rame un peu et que je bloque au niveau de l'évolution de l'histoire, mes idées ne cessent de changer . aussi WTF jsp pourquoi j'ai glissé un sous entendu Armin x Annie je vais pas bien ces derniers temps x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » Avait-il dit comme pour leur donner un avertissement<p>

Les deux soldats se turent comprenant que leur caporal-chef ne voulait pas en dire plus, ils le laissèrent faire son chemin vers la porte quand il se stoppa soudainement devant celle-ci, Armin haussa les épaules vers son meilleur ami qui le questionnait du regard de là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient voir ce que regardait Livaï.

Le chef d'escouade resta sans bouger devant la porte, sans que toujours aucune émotion ne le trahisse, il prit un certain temps avant de remuer ses lèvres.

« Je te cherchais. »

Armin et Eren haussèrent un sourcil, analysant la phrase que venait de dire leur supérieur, ils se doutaient maintenant de qui se trouvait face à la porte. Un silence s'installa et Armin prit l'initiative de se lever du tabouret laissant son ami demi-titan plus que confus avant de s'avancer vers la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une étincelle de surprise y apparut.

« Mikasa ! S'exclama-t-il se doutant bien que c'était elle »

Le caporal-chef déglutit intérieurement voilà maintenant que ce qu'il voulait éviter était en train de se produire.

La dite Mikasa était effectivement à la porte, et, si on en croyait la surprise qu'exprimait son visage elle ne s'attendait surtout pas à croiser son caporal à un tel endroit, lorsque Armin s'approcha elle cacha rapidement sa stupeur de peur qu'il puisse y deviner quelque chose et reprit son visage neutre. Cette réaction eue pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils du jeune soldat aux cheveux de jais. Pourquoi cachait-t-elle soudainement sa surprise lorsque la petit tête blonde s'était approché ?

Puis Livaï tourna la tête vers le jeune Arlet et lui fit comprendre du regard qu'il n'avait pas à s'approcher. Armin frissonna les iris sombre de son supérieur semblaient transpercer le corps et l'esprit du blond, une goutte de sueur s'écoula le long du côté droit de son front disparaissant en s'étalant sur sa joue.

Un silence de gêne s'imposa dans une ambiance lourde.

Mikasa fit un pas, puis deux, gardant son calme elle s'avança dans la chambre de son frère adoptif avec l'intention de parler avec celui-ci et uniquement celui-ci.

Mais c'est lorsqu'elle dépassa son supérieur que ce dernier l'arrêta en lui saisissant l'avant-bras la faisant pivoter vers lui.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes allez comme ça ? Demanda la voix froide du caporal-chef »

Livai s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde d'une manière méprisante comme elle le faisait à son habitude, une petite touche de défi derrière mais cette fois-ci s'en fut différemment : La jeune Ackerman évitait de croiser le regard du caporal-chef et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens un court instant le rouge monta à ses joues, Livaï aurait juré l'avoir sentie frissonner sous sa main lorsqu'il avait attrapé son épaule. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'accentuer son froncement, depuis quand Mikasa rougit au moindre toucher ? Ils s'étaient battus et elle l'avait embrassé sans pour autant rougir, alors pourquoi ? Elle essaya de retrouver ses esprits pendant que son regard continuait d'éviter le sien. Elle remarqua alors en tournant la tête qu'Armin la dévisageait hébété elle se reprit retirant la main de son supérieur qui était toujours accroché à son avant-bras. Puis elle dit le plus calmement possible.

« Je veux voir Eren. Dit-elle en marquant une distance entre elle et Livaï

-Et moi je veux te parler seul à seul. Répondit-il en se retournant vers la jeune soldate »

_Pourquoi s'éloigne-t-elle autant ?_

Eren lui étais confus et totalement désorienter il avait l'impression d'écouter sa sœur adoptif et son caporal-chef parler dans une autre langue, il voyait aussi que son supérieur semblait sous-entendre quelque chose de précis à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

Soudain Livaï haussa le ton, se montrant plus autoritaire et froid qu'il n'y avait quelques secondes, Mikasa fit de même mais répondait avec une certaine indifférence comme s'il elle faisait en sorte que ce qu'il disait ne la regardait pas et Eren ne comprenait rien, ils parlaient sans que personnes ne pouvaient les comprendre pas même Armin qui semblait être spectateur et analyseur de la scène. Le caporal-chef Livaï avait croisé les bras, le visage impassible si ce n'était son froncement de sourcil et le fait qu'il parlait de plus en plus fort bientôt Mikasa le rejoint dans la voix elle protestait et semblait être sur la défense les poings serrés le long du corps sa gêne avait totalement disparut à partir du moment où ils s'étaient mis presque à crier l'un sur l'autre

Ce fut une première pour Eren, jamais il n'avait vus sa sœur adoptive s'emporter aussi facilement de même pour le chef d'escouade Livaï quoi qu'une discussion avec Petra, ancienne membre décédé de son escouade qui lui avait expliqué le premier jour le « vrai » comportement du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité qui était en fait quelqu'un de nerveux et impatient.

Ne pouvant plus rester ainsi comme un abruti ne comprenant rien Eren posa son plateau presque vide sur le tabouret et se leva avec un peu de mal certes car depuis la capture d'Annie lorsqu'il était sorti du corps du titan Eren était blessé et sa régénération avait pris un peu plus de temps que la normal encore aujourd'hui il souffrait en particulier au niveau de la jambe mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de se lever même s'il savait que Mikasa lui déconseillait, lui interdisait même de se lever. Eren voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Le jeune brun se dirigea vers les deux soldats les plus forts de l'humanité qui ressemblaient plutôt en ce moment à deux enfants de six ou sept ans se chamaillant dans une langue inconnue. Confus et mal à l'aise le demi-titan prit tous de même la parole

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Dit-il en prenant soin d'articuler chacune de ses syllabes. »

Un silence.

Mikasa se tut instantanément et plissa des yeux vers son supérieur qui se tut lui aussi, Livaï méprisa son regard comme il pesta et regarda à sa gauche d'où provenait la voix qui venait de les faire taire.

C'était la première fois qu'Eren arrivait à se montrer autoritaire face à sa sœur et… le caporal-chef Livai ? Il allait le payer cher c'était sûr.

La jeune asiatique regarda elle aussi dans la même direction que le caporal-chef, son cerveau comprit en décalé par rapport à ce qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle découvrit son frère adoptif sur pied elle écarquilla les yeux, non, il n'était pas souffrant au contraire il semblait bien allez mais ça Mikasa ne le voyait pas, elle s'exclama soudainement

« Eren ! Tu es encore souffrant ! Ne restes pas debout ainsi ! »

Et de son instinct maternelle elle se dirigea vers le jeune brun, voulant le saisir par l'épaule pour l'aider à retourner à son lit celui-ci rejeta sa main d'un geste vif.

_On se rebelle Jaeger…_

Livaï plissa des yeux, il n'avait encore jamais assisté à ce genre de scènes entre eux, même si on lui en avait souvent parlé notamment dans le rapport du tribunal expliquant les relations que tenaient les deux jeunes soldats mais jamais il n'avait cru un jour voir le demi-titan aussi violent envers sa sœur adoptif. Si Livaï était d'un naturel à rire, alors il en serait surement mort, ricanant de voir la jeune Ackerman dans une telle situation de gêne.

« Pas avant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et le caporal-chef Livaï ! »

Cela ressemblait presque à une de leur habituelle querelle, sauf que cela ne tournait plus autour de Mikasa trop surprotectrice mais de Mikasa ET le caporal-chef, une première dans l'histoire de leur discorde.

« Ta sœur m'a embrassé, figure-toi. »

Trois des personnes qui étaient présentes dans la pièce cessèrent de respirer, c'était allez si vite, le sang de la jeune asiatique se glaça alors que la dernière phrase prononcé d'une voix si calme sifflait encore dans ses oreilles, elle se retourna vivement vers le coupable, les yeux exorbités, comme si elle venait d'être accusé de quelque chose dont elle était totalement innocente.

« QUOI ?! »

Eren et Armin s'exclamèrent la même chose, de manière décalé comme si chaque cerveau avait pris un peu plus de temps pour comprendre ce qu'avait dit Livaï. Eren n'en revenait pas et manqua de s'étouffer avec son propre air, Armin cru un instant à une blague de mauvais gout mais en voyant le visage de sa meilleur amie il douta très vite. Le silence reprit place alors que les trois amis d'enfance se fixaient offusqués les uns les autres avant de tous poser leur regard sur le caporal-chef qui lui se contentait de les dévisager, le plus surprenant était Mikasa qui semblait vouloir faire preuve de ses talents de comédienne et ce fut elle qui prit en première la parole, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée elle demanda ce que venait de dire le jeune-homme aux cheveux de jais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse couper par celui-ci.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'en ai encore la preuve. Ajouta-t-il en dirigeant sa main vers la plaie qui s'était refermé sur sa joue. Tu m'as fait cette griffure juste avant.

-C-C'est vrai Mikasa ?! »

Les lèvres de la dite Mikasa ne cessaient de trembloter comme si elle hésitait à parler, cela se voyait bien, trop bien elle ne pouvait pas nier puisqu'elle l'avait fait mais d'un autre côté. Livaï agacé du fait que son subordonné doutait de lui ajouta encore

« Elle m'a sauté dessus.

-C'était de la défense. Finit par répondre la soldate

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, on se défend en mordant la lèvre inférieur de son adversaire. Ironisa le chef d'escouade

-Ce n'est pas ça…Marmonna pour elle-même Mikasa »

Un regard incrédule, il haussa un sourcil, si ce n'était pas ça, qu'était-ce donc ? Livaï remarqua qu'elle avait baissé le regard et que sa main serrait le tissus de son pantalon beaucoup trop fort jusqu'à la faire devenir plus blanche que d'habitude. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son frère adoptif qui la dévisageait exorbité, elle se trahissait elle-même.

« Mais…attendez…vous étiez donc en train de vous entraîner ensemble tout à l'heure…donc. Commenta le jeune Arlet. »

Le caporal leva les yeux aux ciels, se retenant presque de soupirer, voilà Monsieur l'analyseur entré en scène. Livaï se tourna vers le jeune blond et cracha

« Oui Armin, on était en train de s'entraîner tout à l'heure, d'où le fait que tu m'as vus porter ses vêtements. »

Effectivement et Armin s'en rendit compte au fil ou il avait entendu cette phrase, il ne semblait pas avoir été discret lorsqu'il s'était poussé pour laisser passer le soldat aux cheveux de jais.

« Mais pourquoi v-vous vous…enfin, elle vous a… Bégaya confus Eren impossible de s'imaginer la scène.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. N'est-ce pas Mikasa ? C'est fou parce que j'avais eu la sensation que tu as profité de mes lèvres un court instant je me trompe ? Et il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre comme pour lui rappeler l'évènement »

Provocation. Un mot dont ils connaissaient bien la définition, ce n'était pas commun de voir le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité jouer avec l'ironie même si son visage ne le montrait pas, sa voix elle, laissait bel et bien transparaître de l'ironie accompagné d'un plaisirs malsain à prononcer chacune de ses phrases provoquant un mal à l'aise chez la jeune Ackerman pendant que ses deux amis la fixaient attendant une réponse.

Elle ne répondit pas. Aucuns sons ne sortait de sa bouche, elle était là, au milieu de la pièce et admirait le parquet de bois pendant que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Mikasa ne savait plus quoi répondre, tous c'était emmêlé comme un méli-mélo, elle ne savait plus ce qui était bon à dire devant Eren, s'ils pouvaient la comprendre. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne se comprenait plus, elle doutait encore du pourquoi avait-t-elle agit ainsi, c'est comme si une facette de sa personnalité autrefois caché refaisait surface brusquement.

Et donc elle a encore fuit.

Mikasa a de nouveau fuit cette personne, ce jeune homme qui la rendait dingue jusqu'à faire monter en surchauffe son cerveau.

Lorsqu'Armin confus s'était déplacé jusqu'à la porte pour la rattraper elle avait déjà disparue aux coins du couloir. Le jeune blond se retourna vers la pièce et découvrit que le caporal-chef avait aussi disparut, comme s'il s'était glissé derrière lui et avait passé la porte, Eren haussa les épaules, ne comprenant définitivement plus rien à rien il s'avança vers son meilleur ami d'enfance qui lui demanda si se mêler de leur histoire était la meilleur des solutions.

« Je n'en sais rien… je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi Mikasa aurait… Il roula des yeux et fit un geste vague de la main ne voulant répéter ce que lui avait dit Livai

-Hm… et si c'était un accident ?

-Un accident ?

-Et bien oui, s'ils se sont entraînés ensemble, peut-être que Mikasa est tombée et …

-Oui mais tu oublies que le caporal Livaï a dit que Mikasa avait…enfin…tu vois. Sous entendit le jeune demi-titan mal à l'aise de s'imaginer ce genre de chose. »

Un soupire résonna dans la chambre du jeune Jaeger, impossible de dire si le son provenait d'Eren ou Armin, le jeune Arlet posa sa tête contre le mur et soupira encore.

« Vraiment… ces événements me dépassent.

-Tu sais que tu peux aller la voir… Il déposa une main sur son épaule, signe qu'il le soutenait.

-Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais devant une fois devant elle ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais devant un bloc de glace ? »

* * *

><p><strong>S-Lay L : Hehe finalement non ! Enfin oui mais non, parce que c'est Mikasa qui est coincé là D: La pauvre je ne fais que de la maltraiter depuis le début alors que c'est elle la badass ;_; <strong>**Levi c'est du caca à côté c: -out-**

**Si mon imagination déconne pas, demain, partie 7 :3**


	7. Fin du combat

**Faudrait peut-être qu'un jour j'arrete d'accumuler du retard **

**Vraiment désolé ! Moi qui avais promis de sortir cette partie Dimanche je me suis retrouvé avec une semaine Rahh Mais comprenez-moi. C'est. Mon. Premier. Lemon. Haha et j'me sent comment dire ... Bizarre, nerveuse presque x)**

**Enfin bref je vous souhaites une bonne lecture héhé ~**

Elle courait, il courait. Elle fuyait, il la pourchassait. Non, pas une seule fois elle ne s'était retournée, elle n'en avait pas besoin, le bruit de ses bottes martelant le sol de bois résonnait assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait suivi, alors elle s'était mise à courir, alors il fait de même. Une autre raison pour laquelle Mikasa ne se retournait pas était qu'elle avait peur. Oui, peur de croiser le regard de son chasseur, peur de perdre de nouveau ses moyens même si c'était déjà le cas.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes chronos pour qu'il l'ait rattrapé, ni une ni deux, à la première occasion, il la plaqua violemment contre le premier mur devant elle. Mikasa s'écrasa lamentablement contre le couloir dont le numéro lui avait échappé même si les décorations lui rappelaient un endroit qu'elle avait déjà vu ou bien visité. Agissant sous ses réflexes encore intacts elle se retourna pour tenter de faire face à son agresseur.

C'était cette même personne, encore et toujours ce soldat, le même qui a réussi à la faire tomber à l'entraînement, le même qui a réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens, le même qui l'a humilié devant son frère adoptif et Armin. Le même, encore et toujours Livaï.

Mikasa ferma les yeux de douleur quand le caporal-chef profita du plaquage pour saisir un de ses poignets, il le retourna derrière le dos de la jeune soldate qui s'empêcha d'emmètre quelconque son de sa bouche. La remettant ainsi ventre contre le mur, de la même manière dont il l'avait plaqué, comme cité plus haut, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son supérieur, ce serait quelque chose de trop humiliant, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans de tels états et elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir se réjouir de sa situation. Non, il s'en venterait trop.

Un picotement se repentit jusqu'à ses joues lorsqu'il attrapa son menton de ses fins doigts et le tourna quelque peu vers lui, son pouce caressa le bas de sa joue de porcelaine. N'osant toujours pas ouvrir les yeux l'Ackerman prit tout de même l'initiative de saisir elle aussi de son autre main encore libre le poignet de Livaï qui tenait son visage. La phrase qui s'en suivit figea Mikasa

« Regarde-moi. »

Il avait cruellement murmuré cette phrase, son visage près du sien, il commença alors à trouver inconfortable leur position et donc relâcha le bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme mais le ressaisît immédiatement une fois que son dos heurta le mur et teint fermement son poignet pendant que l'autre avait été écrasé derrière son propre dos. Le choc la força à ouvrir les yeux découvrant ou plutôt redécouvrant le visage du soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité.

Son visage était le même, toujours le même. Ses sourcils habituellement froncés, son nez retroussé et ses mèches de corbeaux retombant sur ses iris bleus grisés par l'ombre donnaient tous le charme de son expression faciale qui n'existait pas. Elle l'aurait qualifié de « mort-vivant » et il aurait presque pu l'être. Mikasa ne pouvait deviner ce à quoi il pensait même, c'était impossible.

Pourtant, il se passait quelque chose de bien définis dans la tête du caporal-chef qui ne cessait de masquer ses émotions et pensées. D'ailleurs, Livaï était en ce moment même en train de s'ordonner à lui-même de cesser de penser à certaines choses loin d'être des plus catholiques.

« Mikasa. Sa voix est sèche tranchant le silence qui s'était installé »

Seul un souffle parvint à sortir de ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes.

Elle pensait qu'il allait la gronder, l'engueuler, la frapper même. Mais pas ça.

Pas l'embrasser.

Il s'était emparé de ses lèvres de manières possessives y avait glissé sa langue, jouer avec. Mikasa, les yeux subitement ronds voyant que ceux de son caporal étaient à moitiés clos manqua de réactifs comme si elle venait subitement de perdre ses réflexes, sa main qu'elle avait tout de même pu dégager s'en servit pour tenter de repousser le soldat mais en vain, plus elle résistait, plus il appuyait son corps contre le sien. Quand finalement, au bout de quelques secondes qui semblaient avoir durés des heures Livaï finit par se séparer, ne laissant aucune trace de baves ou autre sur le visage de l'Asiatique si ce n'était l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cerveau de Mikasa était hors service et avait perdu la capacité de réfléchir correctement. Ce qu'il venait de faire ? L'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Personne ne pouvait répondre. Comme son esprit l'avait abandonné alors elle s'abandonna aux lèvres envoutantes de son supérieur.

Nul ne savait pourquoi et comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là.

Et ils ne voulaient pas le savoir.

La tension était devenue électrique et une atmosphère chaude mais agréable que seul eux pouvaient ressentir s'était rependue dans le couloir. Le couloir, l'un des lieux les plus fréquenter surtout aux alentours des heures de repas lorsque les membres remontaient dans leur chambre en fin de journée. Et puis, il y avait Armin et Eren qui pouvaient les trouver à tous moment. C'est pour cela que Livaï stoppa le baiser pendant que Mikasa en demandait encore, il l'arrêta d'un simple regard.

Rapidement, le caporal-chef Livaï prit la jeune asiatique par la main et l'entraîna avec lui marchant vite espérant ne tomber sur personne dans l'immense couloir. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du soldat un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme comme si elle revenait de prendre conscience.

Elle n'était plus sure.

En effet Mikasa n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se produire une fois qu'elle serait entrée dans cette pièce, cette chambre, sa chambre. Livaï le remarqua très vite car elle se tenait derrière lui et sa main commençait légèrement à trembloter dans la sienne, il ouvrit rapidement la porte de sa chambre et y entra, sans attendre il l'a tira à l'intérieur, son pied referma dans un claquement la porte pendant qu'il reprenait sa séance de baisers tout en plaquant la soldate contre le mur fenêtré.

Sa conscience et son esprit l'avaient de nouveau abandonné à partir du moment où les lèvres de son caporal-chef avaient rencontré les siennes. Un peu comme si les lèvres du caporal-chef lui rappelaient qu'ils pouvaient avoir des moments rien qu'à eux, qu'ils pouvaient arrêter de ne penser qu'aux titans et à cet enfer qu'était l'extérieur des murs.

Qu'ils pouvaient être égoïste, pour une fois.

Qu'ils pouvaient êtres humains.

Très vite leur baiser s'approfondit, l'un demandant plus de l'autre. La chaleur s'était répandue dans tout leur corps, ne demandant qu'à être assouvis par la passion. Ils voulaient sentir le corps de l'autre.

Ils se désiraient.

Ils étaient éperdument attirés par l'autre, qu'ils le voulaient ou non.

L'envie de Livaï monta en flèche lorsqu'il entendit un doux son provenir de la gorge de la jeune Ackerman, celle-ci avait gémi pendant qu'il s'amusait avec sa langue. Mikasa regretta d'avoir laissé ce son lui échappé, car Livaï recommença une fois, puis deux et enfin trois, troisième fois qui déplut à la jeune soldate et, pour le lui faire comprendre elle stoppa le baiser et lorsqu'il la regarda sceptique et n'avait a priori pas compris ou alors faisait semblant dans tous les cas un sourire s'élargie du visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule du soldat celui-ci sans se retourner devina ce qu'elle fixait :

Son lit.

Son lit parfaitement fait.

Son lit qu'ils allaient défaire.

Mikasa ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il comprenne aussi vite ce que lui sous-entendait son regard et fut donc surprise jusqu'à laisser un petit son s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'il la souleva par les cuisses et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire elle se retrouva allongé sur le lit du caporal-chef, le lit de son caporal-chef, son supérieur. Ce dernier était par-dessus elle, les mains de chaque côté de son visage une jambe tendue pendant que l'autre plié dont le genou marquait un écart entre les jambes de l'Asiatique, puis, Livaï déplaça une de ses mains à son visage et retira quelques mèches qui obstruaient le côté de son visage Mikasa fut presque flatté d'une telle attention, encore plus lorsqu'il passa doucement son pouce sur la plaie sur sa joue.

Le moment de tendresse se brisa lorsqu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Mikasa pourrait jurer, jusqu'à y mettre sa main au feu : Elle avait pu entrevoir un sourire mesquin à la seconde même où il s'était encore emparé de ses lèvres. Dans leur action ils retirèrent leur bottes s'aidant de leur propre pieds. Livaï cette fois-ci l'avait embrassé d'une manière différente, il avait le contrôle, tous le contrôle et, lorsque Mikasa le repoussa quelque peu trouvant irritant cette manière de faire il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, à un endroit bien précis laissant une marque identique à la sienne. Une partie de sa lèvre était maintenant devenue plus rouge que nature.

« J'ai gagné. Dit-il en faisant référence à ce qui s'était passé à l'entraînement »

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors que le dit soldat le plus fort de l'humanité se redressait, et encore une fois il fut surpris par la jeune Ackerman qui d'un mouvement entrepreneur le bascula, inversant ainsi les rôles exactement comme dans la salle d'entraînement.

« Ce n'est pas finis. Répondit-elle à califourchon sur lui

-Vraiment ? Ironisa-t-il en se mettant sur ses coudes d'une voix monotone »

Le problème étant le suivant : Ils étaient habillés. Oui, dans ce genre de contexte c'était un problème de plus, pour l'instant aucuns touchés n'avait réellement été. Et comme il faut un début à tous c'est Mikasa qui s'y colla, de plus, comme elle avait trouvé agaçant de se voir dominer par lui au début, c'était le bon moment pour se venger, ainsi de sa main elle poussa la tête du soldat la faisant retomber sur l'oreiller comme si elle lui interdisait de regarder car oui derrière ses airs "je-m'en-foutiste" se cachait, non pas seulement une jeune femme encore sensible et fragile mais aussi une adolescente pudique et discrète qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas devoir faire face au regard ravis ou autre de la personne qu'elle supportait le moins au monde.

Elle commença par déboutonner la chemise du soldat sans pouvoir se donner plus d'explications à elle-même, rapidement, les ceintures pour l'équipement tridimensionnel tombèrent au sol dans un cliquetis, puis retira sa serviette faisant office de cravate dont elle ne comprendra jamais l'utilité puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'en servir. Elle baissa ensuite sa chemise laissant entrevoir une vue plus large sur son torse.

Livaï ne le voyait pas, mais il sentait que son visage était devenu aussi rouge que l'écharpe que lui avait offerte Eren, d'ailleurs il nota qu'aujourd'hui elle ne l'avait pas mise, il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi mais ce n'était pas le moment, pour l'instant il profitait tous simplement de la sensation des doigts de Mikasa qui se baladaient sur son torse, ses mains étaient froides mais très vite lorsqu'ils reprirent leur séance de baisers, ses mains se mirent à voyager ailleurs se promenant plus ou moins là où elle le souhaitait et très vite prit le contrôle interdisant formellement à son supérieur de la toucher. Cette dernière action irrita tellement le caporal-chef qu'il grogna avant de –encore une fois- inverser les rôles.

« C'est à mon tour. Indiqua-t-il en lui volant un bref baiser »

Livaï avait pris soin de lui tenir ses fins poignés entre sa main par-dessus sa tête s'assurant qu'il n'y ait aucunes tentatives de résistances. Et sans perdre plus de temps il lui hotta sa chemise, assez difficilement puisqu'il utilisait une seule main, c'est pour cela qu'il finit par l'arracher complètement et les boutons volèrent avant de s'étaler sur le parquet, Mikasa grogna

« Vous auriez pu faire attention.

-Tais-toi. »

Sa domination l'énervait mais elle ne répondit pas, réalisant que sa poitrine à moitié nue était exposée à son caporal-chef elle se raidit et devint soudainement toute rouge. Ce n'était pas une grosse poitrine, ni une petite mais pour sur elle en avait plus que ce que les jeunes de son âge avaient, simplement protégé par une sorte soutient gorge noir plus bas, les abdos bien définis et trop excessif pour une jeune femme tel que Mikasa. La vue ne déplaisait pas à son supérieur, son membre s'était mis à battre dans son pantalon et lorsque Mikasa le remarqua, ses joues étaient pivoines ne pouvant cacher sa gêne. Presque amusé Livaï se pencha sur le haut de sa poitrine et lécha le haut de ses seins, la soldate frissonna et dut s'avouer à elle-même que ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Mais alors, croyant qu'il allait continuer, le soldat prit la décision de d'abord retirer complétement les vêtements de l'Asiatique, à commencer par cette chemise blanche devenue totalement inutile.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-Je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié. Répondit-il en finissant par lui lâcher ses poignets »

Il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu vouloir riposter, au contraire : Elle se laissait faire.

Livaï glissa donc sa main sous son dos et, à ce moment-là lui-même ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais il avait trouvé du premier coup l'ouverture du dernier vêtement qui couvrait son torse et le dégrafa, un cri s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme et sa gêne ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'elle vit le caporal-chef Livaï la contempler en se léchant les lèvres, ses yeux désormais recouverts par la luxure faisant comprendre à cette dernière à quel point il la désirait.

Par réflexe pudique, la blonde plaça ses mains devant, le caporal lui teint alors de nouveau les poignets pour commencer à s'attaquer à ses seins, d'une main les malaxant et dévora de sa bouche les tétons durcit de ceux-ci, elle ne put retenir ses gémissements qui encourageaient Livaï à continuer.

L'Asiatique se disait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose elle aussi, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, alors elle se débattue quelques secondes avant que Livaï lui lâcha les mains une fois pour toute, puis elle traça avec son doigt les traits qui marquaient les muscles du torse musclé de son capitaine. Elle le maudissait d'avoir un si beau torse et musclé.

Très vite, le reste de leur vêtement s'ôtèrent, s'étalant un peu partout près du lit, chose qui déplut à un certain maniaque de l'hygiène. Il ne restait plus qu'un dernier tissu couvrant leur sexe, prise d'une poussé d'adrénaline dont Mikasa ne connaissait la nature, elle glissa ses doigts vers le bas du torse du jeune homme, dirigeant ses mains vers la partie basse du corps du caporal-chef qui lui était encore inconnue, ses mains flottèrent par-dessus son sous-vêtement avant de frôler quelque chose de peu commun, aucun doute, c'était bel et bien l'érection de Livaï. Au contact de ce premier toucher, le jeune homme frissonna imaginant déjà comment se déroulera le deuxième.

Mikasa n'allait pas s'en arrêté là, elle glissa ses doigts sur les côtés du boxer se préparant à le lui ôter mais avant qu'elle effectue un mouvement de plus le caporal-chef se pencha sur son oreille.

« Tu es sure … que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Une sorte d'avertissement, un feu orange, murmurer au creux de son oreille d'une voix gravement sensuelle lui expliquant que si elle continuait il n'y aurait aucune marche arrière.

Mais ça Mikasa le savait depuis le début, il était déjà trop tard. Comme si elle allait refuser et qu'ils se rhabilleraient faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Impossible même le plus égoïste des humains le savait.

Ça réponse fut simplement de baisser le boxer du jeune homme. Evidement que Mikasa était sure. La question était plutôt : Est-ce que Levi, lui, le regrettera ?

En toute franchise en ce moment même il n'avait plus grand-chose à en faire. Tous ce qui comptait pour lui à ce moment était de la … baiser. Il se fichait royalement de savoir que Mikasa Ackerman était une sainte vierge. Il la voulait, c'est tous.

Comprenant donc que le choix de la jeune soldate était fait il lui retira à son tour sa culotte lui infligeant quelques caresses intimes. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un court instant avant de faire ressentir à l'autre l'envie et l'impatience, car ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, ils devaient le faire, ils savaient que cela allait changer leur vie, qu'ils n'allaient plus se voir comme avant.

Dirigeant ensuite sa main vers son pénis durcit fièrement dressé lui montrant à qu'elle point il avait envie d'elle, elle le caressa un peu se disant que cela lui fera surement du bien, elle ne s'était pas trompé car Livaï c'était mis à gémir entendant ce son rauque parvenir à ses oreilles la faisant frémir de plaisir. Ayant marre d'être prit pour la poupée le caporal décida de reprendre les devants et inséra un doigt dans la féminité de la jeune soldate qui soupira de délectation à son oreille, l'excitant encore plus si c'était possible. Son entre était doux, extrêmement chaud et humide.

Sans hésiter il en inséra un deuxième pour mimer le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il fit de plus en plus rapide. N'en pouvant plus, l'Asiatique l'embrassa le faisant comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus à ce moment, Livaï lui fit comprendre, à ce moment Mikasa paniqua, tout allait changer à ce moment. Il se plaça pour commencer son acensions. Elle trembla de plus en plus sous la douleur, gémissant, se retenant de tous ce qu'elle avait pour ne pas crier, elle se mordait la lèvre tellement fort que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle explose.

Livaï s'arrêta regardant sa subordonnée les larmes lui montant aux yeux, pour la première fois de sa vie il la voyait ainsi.

_Merde._

S'il lui faisait mal ? Pas qu'un peu.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Il savait que Mikasa Ackerman avait trop de fierté pour lui dire ce qu'il la blessait, pour lui dire que c'était sa première fois.

Ne sachant plus comment agir, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et continua ce qu'il avait commencé, mais plus doucement et lentement cette foi si. Son corps puissant tremblant d'impatience se contrôlait avec peine. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en elle il attendit qu'elle s'habitue un peu à sa présence et appuyât ses bras musclés de chaque côté du lit avant de commencer de bouger lentement. Elle l'enlaça doucement en massant sa nuque et soupirant, gémissant au creux de son oreille qu'elle s'amusait à mordiller et à lécher le lobe. Il commença lui aussi à y prendre du plaisir et accéléra un peu, en massant sa poitrine sous son torse. Lâchant quelques gémissements rauques et grognement qui ne faisait qu'attiser leur passion charnelle.

« L…Livaï, plus vite, je t'en supplie… »

Il perdu toute retenu à cette petite phrase délicieusement couinée au creux de son oreille et alla beaucoup plus vite, l'entraînent dans un rythme endiablé et fougueux. Ils se mirent à crier étouffant aux mieux leur cris dans la bouche le l'autre. Ne résistant pas la soldate voulue s'accrocher à son capitaine, et donc enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son capitaine qui gémit de douleur en grognant de plaisir en même temps alors qu'il sentit qu'elle massait la nuque sous l'extase de leur acte. Mikasa lui susurra ses demandes au creux de l'oreille, le suppliant d'aller encore plus vite et encore plus fort.

Au bout de quelques minutes où leur passion était presque à sa limite, le caporal-chef de sa propre escouade se maintenu à la tête du lit et alla aussi fort et aussi vite qu'il put. Les vagues de chaleur dans leurs bassins s'accentuèrent rapidement puis se mélangèrent pour former une pression devenant de plus en plus poignante jusqu'à devenir insupportable alors elle explosa, crispant leurs deux corps sous leur tout orgasme, orgasme qu'ils eurent ensemble étouffé par des gémissements bestiaux.

…

Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils avaient agi.

Dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux ébène collantes du visage de la jeune Ackerman, Livaï plongea ses yeux brumeux dans les siens. Elle était si belle, même dans ce genre de situation, haletant, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, les joues rosées par l'essoufflement et la gêne, il en conclut que c'était sa première fois.

Le caporal-chef se retira lentement, prenant soin de ne pas blesser plus sa subordonnée qui allait avoir du mal à marcher pour le lendemain, puis il se décala à sa droite.

Le Soleil venait de disparaître et, sous les derniers rayons orange et éphémères, ils se laissèrent emporter au pays des rêves, un pays ou les titans ne sont plus, un pays libre et imaginaire.

**Et donc ma réaction quand j'ai terminé ce lemon c'était "wtf j'ai vraiment écris ça D:" puis je me suis rapellé à quel point j'étais une fan du RivaMika "Ah oué, normal quoi" J'vous raconte un peu beaucoup ma vie ? C'est parce que vous m'avez manqué x)**

**S-Lay L : Haha ! Je pense que je vais aussi tuer Livai au passage ce type tiens vraiment à emmener avec lui dans sa tombe ce qu'il sait sur les Ackerman sans rien dévoiler à Mikasa ? Je le tuerais x) Historia hauqijfkzeequik Ymir à du avoir un mauvais pressentiment genre "Wtf me dites pas... elle est-?WUT" **

**LottiettolrahC : Heureuse d'en avoir fait souffler du nez une alors xD**

**A bientôt pour la dernière partie de ce qui était censé être un OS mais est devenu...une mini-fanfic ? x)**


	8. Réveille (Fin)

**Hello tout le monde c:**

**Me revoila pour la dernière (et très courte) partie !**

**Bonne lecture c:**

* * *

><p><strong> L<strong>ivaï avait cessé tous mouvement, ce qui vous avait été paru une journée n'était que quelques minutes dans l'esprit du caporal-chef pour que tous les événements de la vielle lui reviennent.  
>Les souvenirs de la vielle avaient provoqué un changement d'humeur radicale chez Livaï, il était bien plus calme qu'avant qu'il n'y avait à peine cinq minutes. Il était toujours assis au bord du lit, le jour était levé et, pendant qu'il était perdu entre mille et une pensées un frisson le parcouru, un doux souffle lui caressa le cou : Elle s'était réveillée.<p>

Un picotement, Mikasa venait d'embrasser rapidement la partie qu'elle avait découverte cette nuit entre sa tête et ses épaules fermes. Elle passa ses bras sur son torse et enfouit sa propre tête contre le dos du soldat lâchant un doux soupire.

Livaï, n'était ni surpris, ni heureux. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir, alors il ne ressentait rien.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Aucune idée.

« Bien dormi ? C'étaient les seuls mots qui paraissaient censés à dire »

Une réponse silencieuse, Mikasa qui, avait la couverture enroulée autour d'elle se rapprocha un peu plus de son caporal-chef, laissant tomber elle aussi ses jambes à moitié nues sur le sol.  
>Mikasa ne voulait en fait pas d'une telle discussion, après ce qu'il s'était passé, ils savaient éperdument qu'ils ne se verraient plus comme d'habitude, que tous changerait.<p>

Livaï soupira à son tour, regrettant d'avoir posé cette question qui lui paraissait maintenant idiote.

La jeune Ackerman, balançait ses pieds au-dessus du sol, remuait sa bouche, comme si elle cherchait les mots qui formuleraient sa prochaine phrase, elle finit par détourner la tête quand elle remarqua que le soldat l'avait relevé vers elle, elle évitait son regard.

« Ne dites pas un mot... à Eren...ou à Armin. »

Livaï haussa un sourcil, un peu confus, c'était donc la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait ? Ah oui, Eren, encore et toujours Eren.

Même si le cœur n'y était pas au moment où le chef d'escouade l'assura qu'il ne dirait à Eren ou Armin ou à n'importe qui, il se dit finalement pour lui-même qu'il fallait garder ça secret. Que se passerait-il si tout le monde était au courant ? Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité et le miracle de l'humanité. Dans le même lit ? Ils ne savaient rien des conséquences mais, ils savaient qu'il y allait en avoir.

Peut-être qu'ils ne réalisaient pas encore la bêtise qu'ils avaient commis la vielle, d'où leur calme totale, on pourrait presque croire qu'une journée comme une autre venait de débuter.  
>C'est ainsi que débuta leur relation, construite à partir de rien, si ce n'était la haine et le désir de vengeance que nourrissait Mikasa envers Livaï. Une relation complexe, sur un chemin parsemé d'épreuves mais, auquel ils survivront. À deux.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

**Huhuhu alors merci à tous ceux qui auront lus, commenter, apprécier (ou pas) ma courte fanfic**

**Qui sait si j'écrirais une suite un jour xD**

**Encore merci **

**Luv on U **


End file.
